Awal Mula Pembantaian Klan Uchiha
by AmiiNina
Summary: Malangnya nasip klan Uchiha, dibantai gara2 tersebarnya video nista "Itachi Goyang Geol". Ayoo, videonya udh rilis loh! HTM: Seikhlasnya.  WARNING! Very OOC Itachi. ONESHOT. Don't like don't read.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**suzanessa Presents:**

**.**

**AWAL MULA PEMBANTAIAN KLAN UCHIHA**

**.**

_**Attention!**_

**Very OOC Itachi! Don't like? Don't read!**

**Typo(s)**

**Gaje , abalism, (semoga bisa) Humor…**

**Terinspirasi dari kampung sebelah rumah Author yang demeeeeen banget bikin hajatan!**

**Setting waktunya diambil sebelum Itachi masuk Akatsuki. Sebelum malam pembantaian klannya yang naas itu. Ato dengan kata lain, mengambil setting manga vol.25 chapter 220-225.**

**Sedikit nyontek dialognya dari manga, gapapa ya!**

**.**

_Coba perhatikan ibu-ibu gossip yang suka ngegosip di tukang sayur. Apa yang mereka gosipkan? Perilaku orang lain kan? Jika kita terlalu memperhatikan orang lain itu, maka secara tidak sadar perilaku tersebut terekam ke dalam memori kita. Jika kita menanggapi memori tersebut dengan kelewat fokus, lama-kelamaan perilaku orang yang digosipkan itu terealisasikan ke dalam perilaku kita. Bahkan, bisa saja si penggosip bisa kehilangan identitas dirinya!_

**Readers: "Ah, Author sok-sok serius neh! Udah langsung aja dah!**_"_

.

.

Pagi yang damai. Apalagi Perang Dunia Shinobi III sudah berakhir, membuat semua penduduk Konoha hari itu menikmati pagi mereka dengan keseharian yang indah. Anak kecil pergi sekolah dan berpamitan dengan ibunya. Seorang ibu mencium anaknya sebelum sekolah. Seorang ayah yang penuh dedikasi berangkat bekerja. Seorang tukang sayur mulai membuka warungnya untuk menyajikan sayuran terbaik. Anak pemalas bangun kesiangan dan terlelap dalam mimpi mereka. Bunga-bunga berseri. Burung-burung bernyanyi **–lah, jadi lagunya pengamen ini!-**

Okeh, kita skip bagian ini.

Pagi yang damai. Semua penduduk Konoha menjalankan aktifitas mereka dengan damai. Tak terkecuali dengan anak jenius (katanya, sih) dari klan jenius (iya, jenius. Di catatan kependudukan Konoha tercatat begitu kok!) dengan rambut hitam panjang dikuncir ke belakang, memiliki guratan tipis di wajahnya yang tampan. Ya, anak itu bernama Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi, saat itu sedang berdiri di tengah hutan Konoha. Di tangannya sudah siap segenggam kunai dan shuriken. Matanya terpejam. Angin hutan membelai pori-pori kulitnya. Dan….

SYUUUT!

Itachi mengaktifkan Sharingan-nya, lalu melompat tinggi. Kemudian dia memutar badannya ke arah bawah sehingga posisi kepalanya sekarang berada di bawahnya. Dalam posisi demikian, tangannya yang sudah siap itu menjentikkan shuriken-shuriken dengan lihainya. Si shuriken pun melayang ke arah papan target yang sebelumnya sudah terpasang di batang pohon. Lalu, Itachi memutar kembali tubuhnya agar bersiap menapak ke dahan pohon. Lalu ia melompat lagi. Kali ini, serentetan kunai dilemparkan dengan berlawanan arah. Satu kunai terobosan dilemparkan ke arah kunai yang sedang melayang sebelumnya, sehingga kunai-kunai tersebut bertabrakan dan menyebar ke segala penjuru. Atau tepatnya, menyebar ke target-target di titik buta.

Itachi memperoleh keseimbangan tubuhnya kembali. Ia menggantung di salah satu dahan pohon, bermaksud melompat lagi. Ia menjejakkan kakinya dari situ dan tubuhnya pun melayang di udara. Tangannya membentuk segel. Namun tiba-tiba….

.

'_JRENG JREEEEEEENG! TAK DUK DUK DUK DUK DUK DUK TAK! DUNG STAK…DANG DUNG…STAK…AYO DIGOYANG MAAAAAANG….'_

_._

"BHAAAAAAAAAHH!" Itachi yang terkejut setengah mati kehilangan keseimbangannya. Dirinya jatuh ditarik gravitasi dengan memalukannya. Tangannya dikibas-kibasin layaknya burung kalo mau terbang, kakinya menggoseh-goseh kayak renang gaya katak **–Bisa bayangin ga? Aduuh…. -_-"- . **

.

BRUAK!

Itachi jatoh. Untung dirinya ga terluka. Ia nepuk-nepuk pundak dan celananya yang sekarang kotor lalu bangkit berdiri lagi.

"Jiaaaah, kampung sebelah ngadain konser dangdut lageee!" Itachi treak-treak sendiri ke arah suara menggelegar tersebut, yang mana sekarang ditambah suara penyanyi wanita yang binal banget.

.

'_DASAR KAU…KEONG RACUN! BARU KENAL EH NGAJAK TIDUR…'_

_._

"Aduh, jangan deh! Jangan dangdut lagi deh, aduuuuh…." Dirasakannya kepala Itachi mulai ngangguk-ngangguk ngikutin irama.

.

'_NGOMONG GA…SOPAN SANTUN…KAU ANGGAP AKU AYAM KAMPUNG….'_

.

"Aduuuuuuh, helep!" Sekarang pinggulnya yang udah geol-geol, tangan kanannya diangkat ke atas sambil ngulek di udara. Matanya terpejam,badannya berkeringat, instingnya menolak untuk terus berjoget.

.

'_KAU RAYU DIRIKU…KAU GODA DIRIKU…KAU COLEK DIRIKU….'_

_._

Terlambat sudah. Kini Itachi gabisa mengendalikan dirinya. Jempol tangannya naik turun, kakinya goyang asyik ngikutin irama. Pinggulnya….pantatnya….liukannya….Malah sekarang Itachi mau melepas kunciran rambutnya dan mulai memasang gaya macan mengaum.

"ANIKIIIII!"

Seorang anak kecil dengan gaya rambut pantat ayam berlari menubrukkan dirinya ke Itachi. Sekarang tubuh anak kecil itu susah payah menahan gerakan Itachi yang mulai haseek ngedangdut.

"Aniki! Woy! Sadar woy!"

"Ah…" Itachi tersadar dari goyangannya. Lalu ia mendapati dirinya tengah dipeluk oleh anak laki-laki pantat ayam itu, "Ah, Sasuke. Untung aja lu dateng! Hadeeeeuh…., " Itachi terduduk sambil mengusap keringatnya. Sasuke, tepatnya Sasuke Uchiha – si pantat ayam itu- adalah adik Itachi.

.

_**(Dialog mode : on)**_

Sasuke : "Buset dah lu! Bisa-bisanya kesengsem ama tu konser! Kagak Uchiha banget!" (melipat tangan di depan dada).

Itachi : "Ya abiiis….Ni kampung ampir tiap hari ngadain dangdutan deh prasaan. Trus di inpoteinmen juga lagi booming. Dimana-mana wabah ngegoyang! Ampe eneg gue!" (berkacak pinggang).

Sasuke : "Ah, udahlah! Lo bilangnya benci-benci tapi nyatanya lo joget juga kan? Payah!"

Itachi : "Yang penting mulut lo jangan ember! Bisa gila ni martabat gue!"

Sasuke : "Hah? Martabak?" (melongo).

Itachi : "MARTABAAAAAT, BUDEG! Bandung Bermartabat! Ngerti ga lo? Buset dah…" (nepok jidat).

Sasuke : "Napa jadi ke Bandung kotanya si Author? Kagak nyambung ni ah!"

Itachi : "Ah udahlah! Cape ngomong ama ade o'on kaya lo! Yo kita pulang!" (berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke).

_**(Dialog mode : off)**_

Itachi dan Sasuke kemudian meninggalkan hutan itu sambil kepalanya bergoyang sesekali ngikutin irama musik.

.

.

.

Wabah dangdut tersebut sangat booming saat itu. Apalagi masa itu adalah masa-masa damai setelah perang. Pastilah jenis hiburan seperti itu sangat diminati. Sayangnya, Itachi yang tiap hari dicekokin Alamat Bener-nya Ayu Ting Tong sama ayahnya, udah terlalu eneg sampai-sampai alam bawah sadarnya telah berubah menjadi seorang pedangdut sejati.

Hal ini pun sampai terbawa sampai ke misi ANBU yang dilakukannya.

.

_**(Dialog mode : on)**_

_Di suatu hutan dekat Amegakure, ketika menjalani misi tingkat S._

Shikaku : "Itachi, what's your status over there?"

Itachi : "Me? I'm single, Mister!"

Shikaku : "BEGO! BUKAN ITU MAKSUDNYA! Gimana situasi lo di sana?"

Itachi : "Iyeee, nyantai nape? Di sini clear and secure kok!"

Shikaku : "Hhhhhh…Yadah, lu sekarang gabung ama Kakashi sono!"

Itachi : "Roger that!"

(SYUUUUUUTT….Itachi terbang ke posisi Kakashi)

Kakashi : "Wueees, si ganteng dateng! Minum dulu lah masbro!" (Duduk nyantai nyender ke batu besar di bawah pohon sambil nyalain api unggun)

Itachi : "Uh, thanks…"

.

'KEMANAAAAA…KEMANAAAA….KEMAAANAAAA…DI SANAAAA…DI SANAAAA…KEMANAAAA….'

.

Itachi : "_Aduh…plis jangan sekarang deh_!" (Mendadak berdiri, masang kuda-kuda goyang gergaji).

Kakashi : "Woy, Itachi masbro, lo kenapa?"

Itachi : "emmmmm…gkkkkk… Tolong tahan badan gue dong!" (Mule goyang gergaji).

Kakashi : "Woy, Itachi! WOY!" (nahan badan Itachi yang mulai lepas kendali)

Itachi : (mule melepas baju atasannya) "Aduuuuh, tu sapa sih yang HPnya bunyi? Angkat dikit napa!"

Guy : "Weh, ayam sooori…HP gue bunyi..wakakakakak! (pip!) Halo manis, kenapa nelpon? Akang lagi misi nih….bla…bla…bla….hoh ya? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

_**(Dialog mode : off)**_

Yah, begitulah sekelumit kehidupan Itachi. Hal ini terbawa sampai kemana-mana. Sungguh mengganggu bagi seorang elit Uchiha seperti dia mempunyai sindrom seperti itu. Itachi pun sebenarnya sudah jengah. Sindrom tersebut kian hari makin parah.

Dan keparahan itu akhirnya mencapai puncaknya.

.

.

_Beberapa hari kemudian, setelah misi dari ANBU…._

Itachi membuka pintu rumahnya dengan galak. Derap kakinya cepat dan berat. Nafasnya mendengus kesal dan tangannya mengepal. Segera ia menuju ruang keluarga dan mencak-mencak seorang diri.

"AAAAAARRRGH! Dimana-mana konser! Di rumah, di taman, di Ame, di Suna, di Bandung, Jakarta, Medan, Jabodetabek, dari Sabang sampe Merauke, dari Konoha sampai Kiri, ah, semuanya dah! PUSING GUE!" Itachi meninju udara. Efek api berkobar turut melengkapi latar belakang kemarahan sang sulung Uchiha tersebut.

"Padahal apanya sih yang bagus? Heran gue! Goyang INI lah (meliukkan pinggulnya)! ITU lah (nyembulin pantatnya) ! KE SINI lah (naikin satu kakinya dan muterin badannya alias goyang ngecor) ! KE SITU lah (goyang patah-patah) !" Dan tanpa sadar Itachi mencak-mencak sambil niruin berbagai goyangan yang dia liat. Sampai-sampai tak terasa ada seseorang dibalik batu…eh…sofa ruang keluarga yang sedari tadi mengintai Itachi.

_*pip…pip…pip…*_

"Aaaakh, memorinya abis! Dasar payah ni handycam!" Ujar pengintai itu. Dia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya di balik sofa.

"BUSET! EH, SASUKE! Ngetok dulu dong kalo lu dateng. Kaget tau!" Itachi masih dengan treakannya nunjuk-nunjuk ke Sasuke –si pengintai di balik sofa- tersebut.

"Sabodo amat! Hahah, yang penting gue udah dapet ini!" Ujar Sasuke bangga, sambil mamerin handycamnya ke Itachi dan memencet tombol _off-_nya.

"Hah? Handycam dari mana tuh?"

.

Author : "Duuuh, Itachi o'on! Kalo lu ngeliat seseorang yang nyumput-nyumput sambil ngerekam pake handycam itu tandanya siapa coba?"

Itachi : "Paparazzi…."

Author : "Nah, ntu!"

.

SIIIII~NG…. Mendadak sepi, beo Sasuke berkoak-koak '_paparazzi…paparazzi…' _daritadi.

"…..HUAPPPPPAAAAAHHH!" Itachi melompat saking kagetnya.

"Khukhukhu…Benar sekali, Aniki-ku yang bodoh! Gue udah merekam semua kenistaan lo di handycam ini! Goyang ngecor, goyang gergaji, goyang patah-patah, goyang ngulek, uh….jadi ga sabar deh buat nge-upload ini ke Yutub!"

"Tunggu dulu, Sasuke! Beraninya lu ngelakuin ini ke gue! Siapa yang nyuruh lo melakukan ini? Gue pastiin dia kagak dapet jatah makan selama tiga taun!"

"Shisui-nii."

"Huapaah? Boong lu!"

"Gue ga boong! Shisui-nii yang nyuruh gue! Dia bilang dia khawatir ama kelakuan lo ahir-ahir ni. Karena punya gejala yang sama ama dia, maka gue diutus untuk mengintai lo dan ngerekam lo buat dia teliti!"

"Terus kenapa lo niat banget nge-upload ke Yutub segala?" Itachi sekarang mulai lemes ama kenyataan ini. Lelah menerima kenyataan bahwa seseorang yang telah dianggap kakak olehnya ternyata seorang stalker!

"Karena gue ade yang baek. Gue upload ke Yutub, kali aja lo terkenal kaya Udin Seaherat ato Norman Kemaruk gitu! Kan yang untung elu juga." Sasuke dengan polosnya berkata demikian sambil mencopot CD di handycamnya.

Itachi mulai menggeram, tapi gabisa buat apa-apa karena terlalu syok.

"Jaa….gue cabut dulu! Makasih lho videonya! Nice ass, Aniki!" Sasuke langsung kabur dan berlalu dengan mengacungkan jempolnya ke Itachi.

"JANGAN! TIDAK BOLEH! TIDAK BISA! KEMBALIKAN! KEMBALIKAN HARGA DIRIKU! SASUKEEEEEEEEEE!"

Itachi pun mengejar adiknya tersebut, namun gagal di persimpangan jalan karena ngeliat bencong kelelep di Bunderan HI (?).

.

.

.

_2 hari kemudian, di kediaman Uchiha…_

'BRAK BRAK BRAK!' Pintu kediaman Itachi diketok dengan kasar.

"Itachi ada? Kami mau bicara!" Ternyata anggota Uchiha lainnya yang berjumlah 3 orang-lah yang mengetok pintu rumah Itachi tersebut.

"Yah, ada apa yah? Kalo mo minta tanda tangan nanti aja, gue sibuk!" **–eh?-**

"Hei Itachi!"

"Jangan 'hey' ah…bosen! Yang laen coba!" Itachi ngeles.

"Wahai Itachi!"

"Jangan 'wahai' juga! Ngejilat tau ga lo! Yang laen!"

"Amboi Itachi."

"Njis, ngelambai bener!"

"WOOOOOY ITACHI!"

BLETAK!

Ketiga tamu Uchiha tersebut serempak nempeleng Itachi songong itu. Jangan tiru sikap Itachi ya, sodara-sodara! Kalo kata Bang Haji Rhoma Irama mah sungguh ter-la-la.

"Ono opo tho kalian dateng kemari?" Ahirnya Itachi yang ga OOC balik juga ke karakter aslinya.

"Kenapa kamu kemaren ga dateng ke pertemuan? Cuma kamu ama Shisui, tau!"

"Oh, maaf, senpai-senpai. Saya kemaren ngebantu kepiting saya beranak. Sudah waktunya." Itachi menjawab dengan _cool_-nya.

'_Senpai-senpai, maaf saya ga dateng karena saya malu!' _Padahal, batin Itachi berkata demikian.

"Itachi, kami menemukan ini setelah pertemuan tadi malam."

Itachi mengambil secarik kertas dari tangan seniornya tersebut dan membacanya. Itu adalah tulisan tangan Shisui.

.

_Aku sudah penat dengan klan _pathetic _ini!_

_Sudah ga ada harapan lagi bagi klan ini._

_Termasuk aku! Aku malu!_

_Hidup goyang ngebor! Salam Susis!_

.

_**(Dialog mode : on)**_

Itachi : (sweatdrop) "Terus kalian curiga padaku, begitu?"

Senior 1 : "Iyalah gimana enggak! Kamu tau ga pertemuan semalam ngebahas apa?"

Itachi : "Mana saya tau!"

(Para senior saling berpandangan, bibir mereka menyunggingkan cengiran jahil khas Uchiha. Jahil kelas kakap pastinya!)

Senior 1 : "Yah, kami semua nonton goyangan lo di layar tancep, tau! Wuih, Chi! Kita baru tau kalo goyangan lo semantep itu!"

Senior 2 : "Iya, Chi! Udah publish di Yutub loh! Udah ada berjuta-juta viewers!"

Senior 3 : "Eh, ajarin kita dong, Chi! Yah, yah, yah!"

_**(Dialog mode : off)**_

Dan apa yang terjadi pada dunia ketika video Itachi tersebut beredar di Yutub? Mari kita tengok beberapa viewers di depan komputer mereka.

.

_Di markas Akatsuki…_

Pein : (cekikikan sambil ngiler) "Nah, yang kayak gini nih, gue demen nih! Gue rekrut jadi anggota ah!"

.

_Di sarang Orochimaru…_

Orochimaru : "KYAAAAAA! Imutnya! Aduh pantatnya itu boooo, geboy ah! Pokonya eke harus dapetin tubuhnya dia! Gamau tau pokonya harus dapet! Yah, Kabuto!

Kabuto : "Ihhhh, bener booo cuco deh! Oke deh, Jeung Oro! Laksanakan iyey!"

.

_Di kantor Hokage…_

Tsunade : "Itachi cintaku. Aku bersumpah demi nama Jashin, akan mencarimu dan membuatmu tunduk padaku! Oh, pantat! Oh, geol!"

Jiraiya : (nosebleed)

Shikamaru : (Ngiler. Megangin 'anu'nya. Ngegaruk-garuk meja. Keringet dingin).

Kakashi , Yamato, dan Guy : (Segera lari ke pusat Konoha dan nyiapin layar tancep buat nongton "Itachi Ngageol").

.

_Di kediaman Kishimoto-sensei…._

Sasuke : (bersimpuh di hadapan Kishimoto-sensei) Tolong ya, sensei…Di chapter-chapter setelah ini gue gamau ngelawan si Itachi! Nista banget tau! Yah, sensei…yaaaah…"

.

Itachi hanya menunduk malu. Badannya gemetaran dan rambutnya berdiri.

"INI TAK BOLEH DIBIARKAN!"

.

BRAK! BRUK! PRANG! CRESS! SYUT! DUG! DUESH! BRAK! KROTAK! PREEEEET!

.

Itachi melumpuhkan semua senior OOCnya itu dalam sekejap. Ia berdiri diantara tumpukan tubuh tak berdaya seniornya.

"_Ini_ _tak bisa dibiarkan! Kalo ga dihabisi sekarang, nanti nista gue akan menyebar kemana-mana dan gue bakal malu seumur idup! Gue terpaksa….menghabisi mereka!"_

.

.

.

_Akhirnya, tibalah kita di malam pembantaian yang naas itu…_

Itachi Uchiha, akhirnya menguatkan mental dan menahan perih untuk mempertahankan satu naluriah manusia yang bernama harga diri.

'Tap…tap…tap…'

"_Tidak! Aku takut!"_ Langkah kaki Sasuke berlari menyusuri komplek klannya yang sekarang berwarna merah bersimbah darah. Matanya tak henti-henti meneteskan air mata dan terus terbelalak. Ia ketakutan. Takut akan seseorang yang mengejarnya dengan brutal dengan nafsu membunuh yang menakutkan.

Pengejar itu, adalah Uchiha Itachi. Dengan nafsu membunuh ia mampu mengejar adiknya yang ketakutan tersebut.

"TSUKUYOMI!"

ZIIIING! Tsukuyomi Itachi pun langsung menyiksa Sasuke, dan membuat tubuh kecil bocah tersebut tersungkur tak berdaya.

.

_**(Dialog mode : on)**_

Sasuke : "(hosh…hosh…) Bohong! Yang seperti ini bukan Aniki!"

Itachi : "Sejak kapan nama gue jadi 'Aniki'? Di akte kelahiran, nama gue adalah Uchiha Itachi, bodoh!"

Sasuke : "Bukan itu, begoooo! Yadah, jawab gue! Kenapa lo tega bunuhin semua anggota klan kita?"

Itachi : "Itu untuk…..mengukur 'utsuwa' (wadah) gue dan….menghapus kenistaan si gue yang keren ini sebagai salah satu mascot Uchiha yang terkenal!"

Sasuke : "HUAPPPAHH? Gitu doang?"

Itachi : "Lu kan tau gue terlalu hebat buat lo! Gue juga salah seorang figure Uchiha yang elit! Kalo lo publish tu video, bakal nista nih nama Uchiha! Maka dari itu, gue bunuhin semua Uchiha yang ada supaya videonya ga nyebar lebih luas lagi dan kabar miring tentang gue pun akan terlupakan!"

Sasuke : "…"

Itachi : Tapi lo punya kemungkinan bakal jadi lawan gue! Lo selalu benci gue dan pengen ngelampauin gue, kan? Bisa kok, tapi lo harus punya Mangekyou Sharingan dulu.

_**(Dialog mode : off)**_

_**.**_

Mata Sasuke terbelalak. Antusias mendengar perkataan Itachi selanjutnya.

Lalu Itachi pun melanjutkan.

"Kalo mau punya mata kaya gue, ada syaratnya….."

"Apa itu?"

"Syaratnya adalah…"

Susana mulai menegang, angin malam semakin dingin dan membelai bulu kuduk Sasuke.

"Syaratnya adalah…." Itachi menyipitkan matanya.

"…."

"Syaratnya adalah…..beliin gue nasi padang Rumah Makan Bundo Kanduang, pake rendang, otak, telor dadar, ama dendeng balado. Jangan lupa sayur nangka ama daun pepayanya dipisah. Nasinya setengah aja terus dibanjur ama kuah kikil. Itu satu…Nah, yang untuk Madara nasinya satu porsi, pake gulai kepala kakap, rendang, sayur nangka, ama telor balado. Jangan lupa karetnya dua ya! Terus minumnya jus tomat aja dua, ama irisan melon. Ngerti kan?"

Lantas secara reflek Sasuke mengeluarkan notes kecil dari sakunya dan mencatat semua pesanan Itachi. Anak berpantat ayam ini secara jenius mengembangkan bakatnya sebagai pelayan rumah makan padang.

"Eh…" Sasuke tersadar dari ketololannya, "BUKAN INI BEGOOO! SCRIPT-NYA BUKAN KAYAK GINI! Coba ulang!"

"Bhahaha! Oke,oke…ehem…." Itachi mulai serius, "Jadi, untuk memiliki Mangekyo Shraringan ada syaratnya, yaitu…..lo harus membunuh…..teman terdekat lo. Misalnya, gue."

"Huappaah?"

"Dengerin ye…Di dalem kuil, 5 kilometer dari warung Padang langganan kita, yaitu Bundo Kanduang, deket pohon kamboja sebelah kiri nisannya Mbah Jambrong, ada tempat pertemuan rahasia klan kita. Di situ tertera rahasia jurus pupil kita. Lo bisa belajar dari situ!"

Sasuke tetap tersungkur dan gemetaran. Takut. Itulah yang dirasakannya, apalagi suara angin malam dan burung gagak turut meramaikan sandiwara dunia yang kejam ini.

Itachi melangkahkah kakinya untuk maju, dan berpegang teguh pada tekadnya untuk meninggalkan desa serta adiknya terbenci…eh, tercinta.

"Lo yang sekarang ga berharga untuk gue bunuh! Kalo lo pengen ngebunuh gue, mendendamlah! Membencilah! Llau terulah hidup dengan cara yang memalukan! Lari, lari, dan lari! Bergantung pada hidup lo yang nista itu! Lalu, setelah lo penuhin pesenan gue dan punya bola mata kaya gue, datang sini ke gue! Awas, jangan coba-coba nipu gue pake softlense yang dibeli di optikal ato online shop! Gue bisa bedain mana yang asli dan mana yang bajakan! Ingat itu!"

Sosok Itachi pun menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke.

" !" Tapi terlambat sudah, Sasuke. Aniki-mu itu sudah berlari jauh.

"Itachi! Ah, tuh kan gue lupa! Tadi nasinya pake sambel ato engga ya?"

Menurut lo, Sas?

.

.

_5 tahun kemudian…._

**Itachi POV.**

Ah, ahirnya gue kembali ke Konoha ini. Udah lama ga denger berita tentang video gue. Kayaknya video nista gue udah dilupain orang. Khukhukhu…Selamaaaaat, selamat!

Hari ini gue memulai kehidupan gue sebagai anggota Akatsuki. Sang Leader ngenalin gue ama calon partner gue. Orangnya bau amis kayak ikan asin. Eh, emang dia IKAN deng! Badannya warna biru, udah gitu ada insangnya, giginya kayak gergaji. Goyang gergaji….ah, udah ah jangan inget-inget itu lagi!

Si IKAN itu pun ngulurin tangannya ke gue. Gue pengen banget ngebales ulurannya. Tapi gue kudu jaim, Uchiha gitu loh!

**End of Itachi POV.**

"Eh, eh…" Si IKAN itu mule bicara, "Kita bakal jadi partner nih! Kenalin, gue Kisame…Kisame Hoshigaki dari Kirigakure. Kalo lo?"

"Uchiha…Uchiha Itachi, Konohagakure," Si Itachi ngejawab sekenanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan Konoha.

"Itachi? Hmm…OH! Itachi yang itu yah! Yang Goyang Geol itu! Waduuuuh, ga nyangka gue bakal ketemu orangnya langsung! Gue penggemar berat lo loh! Aduuuh, lain kali ajarin yah goyangannya…Uh, goyang ngecor oke juga tuh!"

"…"

Itachi langsung pingsan.

"_Siapapun juga, tolong bunuh gue sekarang!"_ Itachi membatin.

Kasihan kau, Itachi….

.

.

******************************* **THE END ****************************************

**.**

**Hoalaaaah! Selesai juga nih fic ababil! Yah, itung-itung penyegaran lah setelah sekian lama buntu idea ma fic "Deidara Mencari Pendamping". Wkekekkkekekekek….. *Beuh promosi!***

**Btw, maap banget nih buat Itachi n Sasuke FG, mereka jadi abal banget deh! **

**Hmm…dengan penuh perjuangan dari rasa kantuk, Nes ngucapin makasih banget buat yang udah baca, nge-fav, nge-flame, ato apalah itu..mhehehehe…**

**Kritik dan saran akan sangat membantu loh!**

**Ahir kata, para sodara readers yang manis dan ganteng, tolong REVIEW yah!**

**Makasiiiiii…..muach!**

***** suzanessa *****


End file.
